mistylynefandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus
Klaus ''' or '''Luke Richard '''is a main character in the series '''Minecraft Royalty. Biography Klaus or Luke made his debut in the premiere of Minecraft Royalty. He was shown as a guard standing watch at the gates of Mystic Reach during the night. In Episode 7 His Name it is said by Francis, his father his real name is Luke Richard. How he got the name Klaus was 15 years prior to the start of Minecraft Royalty. His birthplace was originally New York City, eventually it was bombed and Francis and Klaus' Unnamed Mother sent him to Mystic Reach to live a peaceful live. Appearance Klaus is shown to have his armor on most of the time. He has messy black hair that is actually kind of light on some sides. His eye color is Denim and his complexion is tanned. Personality During the beginning of the series,Klaus was shown to have rough outerior and likes to show off,especially in episode 2 after Misty complains about being stabbed with a sword,and Klaus chuckles and he told her that he's been stabbed with a sword more than once. He's more upfront about how he feels about people and his emotions after telling Misty he likes her in episode 3 during the Dashing Festival. He also has a risk-taker kind of front when he makes a plan with Misty to sneak out of the kingdom right after Julius tells everyone not to leave the castle. After the kingdom was bombed by an unnamed enemy,Klaus took more of a frantic front especially after it was announced that Misty was the target. He also takes on a careless attitude when he's emotionally hurt,which happens when he sleeps with Lily,his ex-lover,after finding out that Misty left with Elijah without telling him why. After Misty and Elijah sneak out of the kingdom in episode 8,Klaus disappears and flees the kingdom,starting the Klaus Retrieval Arc in episode 10. After the Klaus Retrieval Arc,Klaus becomes more tranquil and open with his friends. Powers/Abilities Sometime during the Klaus Retrieval Arc,Klaus meets a strange woman in the forest and she offers him magical abilities,in which he refused. After the Klaus Retrieval Arc,Klaus tells Misty that the woman forced him to accept it. He never uses his powers after using them to threaten Misty,Elijah and Evan to leave in episode 23. Klaus Retrieval Arc Spanning from episode 10 to episode 24,Misty,Elijah,Francis,Alina,Vivian,Evan,Brent and Julius set out to find Klaus and bring him home. In episode 11,Elijah finds out that he's heading towards an area near Wrathcorps,but Misty told him to keep it a secret between them in case their information was wrong at first glance. After it was proven correct,and after saying goodbye to Ariel,she meets with Elijah in which he bombards her with his feelings and then kisses her. After walking away from his feelings with no clear answer for him,she gathers a team of Elijah,Vivian,Alina,Francis and Julius. However,Evan wipes away Misty's memory of the last few days and she forgets that Klaus left the kingdom. After regaining her memory,she confronts Evan about it and he revealed to her that their siblings. She then tells Evan that he's not as bad as he thinks he is,which sways Evan to join the retrieval team,on the pretense that Klaus was his friend. Before they leave,Julius throws the kingdom a farewell party. During that,Lily approaches Misty and tells her that she's pregnant with Klaus's baby. Upset,she leaves the party with her pet wolf following her. After sitting alone in the woods,she tells her wolf that she loves him,in which she unknowingly broke a spell put on the creature,turning it into a man named Brently,or "Brent" for short. He then tells her that he has grown string feelings for her during the time he was stuck as a wolf by her side. She later recruits him for the retrieval team. Before leaving,Elijah became more hostile with Misty after she somewhat rejected his feelings and vouches for Evan to join the retrieval team. Unable to deal with his hostile approach,she told him that if he doesn't change his attitude soon,he won't be able to come with them. Later,Misty finds out that Elijah spoke with Alina and he found out that "dark thoughts" have been infesting his mind,and that he's trying his best to overcome them. Some time later in between episodes,he reverts back to his old self. Once the team heads out on a boat,Vivian uses a location spell to track Klaus. However,she lies to everyone saying that they're getting close to finding him. After Misty finds out,she confronts Vivian about her lie and Evan proposes a plan of Vivian and himself working together on the spell. She reluctantly agrees and they perform the spell,however Vivian grew weak during the process and Evan kissed her to help her gain confidence in herself. They eventually located Klaus on and island and Vivian passes out. After some time past,Vivian began showing signs of her powers getting out of control. They eventually find Klaus living under his biological name "Luke",leading a peaceful life in order to forget about his time in Mystic Reach. Once the group finds him and tries to convince him to come home,he rejects them and runs off. As Misty,Elijah and Evan were sitting on a cliff side,Klaus threaten them to leave at once,showing off his newfound powers. In episode 24,as the group were leaving to head back home,Klaus runs after them with his decision to return home. King Nicholas Arc Some time after the Klaus Retrieval Arc,the group ends up in King Nicholas's Kingdom. While they were there,it was revealed that Evan doubled-crossed everyone by turning Misty over towards their father and locking everyone else in the kingdom. Misty speaks with her father and he tells her that she has the ability to locate her mother and that he plans to use her to find her mother. After Misty refuses,he throws her in the dungeon and Klaus,Alina and Vivian go and rescue her. Once Misty was locked up in a cell,she discovers that one of the guards there was her childhood friend,Caleb,who was brainwashed and was forced to serve King Nicholas. She talks to him and her words get through to him,making him remember her. He then helps her escape,but King Nicholas finds out. Before he could attack,Klaus and Vivian found they're way into the scene and a battle breaks out,with Evan versus Vivian and Klaus versus King Nicholas. During the battle,Klaus dies allowing everyone to escape. Trivia * The name Klaus is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Klaus is:People's victory. * In the first few episodes his hair was a messy almost gray color but then in later episodes he still kept the messy hair but the hair seemed to have a solid color. Category:Guard Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:MR Character Category:Magic User/Witch